


i am praganant

by peebles25



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, Fluff, basically theyre gay and married and in love!, i dont know how to tag this is my first fic!!!, listen im gay and stupid and it took me 2 years to write this, panne is trans, the title makes it look like a crackfic again im so sorry, theres not enough panne/olivia content im sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:18:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peebles25/pseuds/peebles25
Summary: Olivia is pregnant and doesn't know how to tell Panne





	i am praganant

**Author's Note:**

> i started this fic when i was 14 then didnt touch it again for two entire years then edited it today and was like "wtf it im gonna POST it" please be nice to me

Olivia was pregnant.  
  
She hadn't told anyone, yet. She didn't really know how to bring it up. How do people normally tell their spouse that the two of them are going to have a child? An actual for real human (or in their case, half taguel) baby?  
  
Olivia didn't know if she was ready to have children. She didn't even know if Panne was ready for them. They'd been married for so many years, but the conversation hasn’t really occurred.  
  
_gods what if panne doesn't want it what if she leaves what if-_  
  
She knew she was jumping to conclusions, but she couldn't stop thinking about all the ways the conversation could possibly go wrong. Should she tell someone else, first? Should she go to Maribelle for advice?  
  
_No, this is also Panne's baby, she deserves to know first._  
  
Panne of course noticed her wife was distressed. They had been close for so long, Panne could always tell.

"Are you feeling alright, Olivia?" Panne asked her one night as they sat in a meadow together.  
  
_oh gods she's figured it out she's going to break up with me she's going to leave_  
  
Panne stood up and took Olivia’s hands.  
  
"You can tell me anything, love."  
  
Olivia stood up as well, and looked her wife in the eyes. Panne's eyebrows knitted together in a concerned frown.  
  
"P-Panne? I, uh, I have some- some big news."  
  
"Whatever it is, my dear, you can tell me," Panne murmured.

She reached her free hand up to tuck a strand of pink hair behind Olivia's ear.  
  
"I'm pregnant," Olivia whispered 

Panne’s eyes widened. Her hands let go of Olivia’s and raised to cover her mouth, but Panne’s wide smile was still visible. Olivia felt a relieved smile begin to grow.

“Was this what was upsetting you? Olivia my love, this news is wonderful.” she sighed.

Olivia brushed away Panne's tears of joy, all traces of anxiety leaving the dancer’s mind. She threw her arms around the taguel who owned her heart, and she knew.

The two of them were going to be just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> its sO SHORT im so sorry.... also if you comment on this fic i legally owe you a chunk of my soul even if said comment just says nerts 6 times in a row. also hmu on tumblr im chuusfavoritelesbian come cyberbully me for taking two years to post this


End file.
